


Daniel Gosta De...

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M, silliness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel e Jack passam algum tempo no refeitório e Jack ameaça contar para os amigos deles o que Daniel gosta.</p>
<p>É bem bobinha.</p>
<p>Inspirada por minha amiga fazendo exatamente isso comigo com a mãe dela quando eu tinha onze anos e ela tinha treze em um contexto diferente, inocente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel Gosta De...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daniel Likes...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003728) by [dannydandelion (chessjess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessjess/pseuds/dannydandelion). 



> N/A: Pensei sobre fazer isso com Hammond, mas não acho que Daniel acreditaria nem por um segundo que Jack diria qualquer coisa sobre suas atividades sexuais para Hammond.

Daniel e Jack estavam no refeitório, sentados de frente um para o outro em uma pequena mesa. Jack colocou uma colherada de gelatina na boca, e olhou para Daniel curiosamente.

“Então.”

Daniel olhou para ele questionador. “Entãooo...”

“Aquela coisa que eu fiz com o seu traseiro na noite passada.”

Daniel quase cuspiu sua bebida e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas que nem beterraba. “O que tem isso, _Jack_?” ele respondeu irritado.

“Bem, acho que Carter e Teal’c ficariam interessados em saber o quanto você gosta de transar comigo.”

O olhar em seus olhos era um sorriso arrogante se Daniel conhecesse algum.

Ele sorriu de volta. “Até parece que você faria isso.”

Tinha um brilho no seu olhar. “Sou uma pessoa que gosta de compartilhar.” Daniel olhou para ele com descrença e ele emendou, “De vez em quando.”

Sam e Teal’c entraram no refeitório e viram Daniel e Jack na mesa deles.

Daniel se contorceu. “Jack...”

“Ei, Carter, Teal’c!” Sam acenou, e Teal’c inclinou a cabeça reconhecendo o que havia dito. Ambos se aproximaram da mesa. “Você sabe do que o Daniel gosta?”

Teal’c ergueu suas sobrancelhas, e Sam segurou uma risada de divertimento. “Você vai nos dizer, Senhor?”

“Daniel gosta de...”

Daniel chutou sua perna sob a mesa. Forte.

“Gelatina!”

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Por favor perdoem os espaços extras, tirei eles várias vezes e ficam voltando. É um tipo de erro. Desculpa, sei que são irritantes.
> 
> Se você quer saber o que minha amiga fez que inspirou isso: nós estamos conversando no chão do banheiro dela perguntando coisas uma para a outra porque só estávamos começando a ser amigas, e ela me perguntou se eu gostava de garotos. Eu disse que sim (e só disse isso porque não sabia como responder e achei que era isso que deveria dizer) e ela foi para a cozinha e disse, "Mãe! A Jessica gosta de........................ cookies!"


End file.
